Late night snack
by tari-chan
Summary: RenTamao fic. Tamao makes a midnight snack for Ren.


Late night snack.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
AN: This is Ren/Tamao fic, my fav. Shaman King couple. I've only watched up to 53, so I don't know if they ever interact, but it'd be really cute if they did interact. I saw some fanart of this couple on some sites and just adored them. If you don't like this couple. I suggest to leave if you do then read on. Read and Review for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Yoh-sama.'~Tamao prayed staring up at the stars outside the Asakura home. "The stars are beautiful tonight."~Ren walked up beside her. "Y-Yes, they are."~Tamao placed her hands down. "Umm...By the way...uh...inside... I-uh-I didn't catch your name. W-what is it?"~Tamao asked gazing at him.   
  
"Tao, Ren."~Ren side-long glanced at the pink haired girl. "Tao, Ren."~Tamao repeated. "Ren-kun."~Tamao smiled warmly at him. A blushing Ren turned away from her. "My name is Tamarumu, Tamao."~Tamao cheerfully. "Tamarumu, Tamao."~Ren repeated staring up at the stars.  
  
"I wonder if Yoh-sama and Anna-sama are looking up at the stars too. While they are on their honeymoon."~Tamao frowned. "You really did like Yoh, didn't you?"~Ren. "Liked him? I loved him."~Tamao bitterly. Ren gaspped feeling a pain in his heart. "Young master, please don't fall in love with her. You'll end up heart broken."~Bason cried next to him. "I'm not!"~Ren cut Bason in half.  
  
"Ren-kun, d-do y-you w-want a late night s-snack?"~Tamao. Ren side-long glanced at her. "I-I just need someone to visit for awhile. I-if you're too busy. I-I'll understa..."~Tamao was cut off. "Fine."~Ren closed his eyes walking inside the house. "Uh... D-does this mean you'll stay and visit?"~Tamao. "What does it look like?"~Ren snapped. "O-okay. I-I'll make the late snack, then."~Tamao ran inside the house.  
  
Ren was sitting down at the table. "Young master, do you really like this girl? Why are you blushing?"~Boson. Ren was getting annoyed and slamed his hand on the table. "I'm not blushing! I don't like her."~Ren.  
  
"Oh, Ren-kun. You like Anna-sama? Then you know exactly how I feel for Yoh-sama."~Tamao walked into the living room. "Uh...no that's not it."~Ren closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."~Tamao bowed. "I should have not been eavesdropping. W-we'll have plenty time to talk later on. W-would there be anything you'd like me to make for you?"~Tamao lifted her head gazing at Ren.   
  
"Chinese food."~Ren having his arms across his chest. "Chinese food. I'll try my best. Anything to drink?"~Tamao. "Milk."~Ren. "O-okay."~Tamao looked over at Boson. "D-do y-you want anything, B-Boson-sama?"~Tamao smiled warmly at him.   
  
'Why is she so cute? She reminds me of the ladies who served me when I was alive. Like that one girl, Sakura-chan.'~Boson blushed. Ren glared at Boson having googly eyes. "Boson!"~Ren yelled snapping Boson out of his day dream.   
  
"Yes, young master?"~Boson shock his head. "She just asked you a question."~Ren. "Would you like anything to eat and drink?"~Tamao asked again. "I-I would like to eat Chinese food and water."~Boson. "O-okay, I-I'll go make them. Just relax, you two."~Tamao walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Boson, why were you blushing when she looked at you?"~Ren confronted. "I-I... She just reminded me of someone."~Boson. "You like her, don't you?"~Ren. "N-no. You have it all wrong, young master."~Boson.   
  
"That explains why you didn't want me to like her, because you got your eyes set on her."~Ren. "Young master, you're..."~Boson. "right?"~Ren cut him off. "No. No. It's not like that at all. She reminds me of my favorite servent, Sakura-chan."~Boson. "You wanted her, because she reminds you of Sakura-chan!"~Ren growled. Ren and Boson were going back and forth with their arguement.  
  
"Here's the food and your drinks."~Tamao placed the food and drinks down on the table. Boson and Ren paused from argueing. "Now eat up. Don't fight, there is plenty for all three of us."~Tamao kissed both their cheeks. Both Boson and Ren blushed.   
  
"Sakura-chan."~Boson jumpped at her but was sliced in two. "Settle down, Boson. She's not your Sakura-chan."~Ren placed down his weapon and started to eat his food. "Oh, Sakura-chan."~Boson cried as he tried to put himself together.   
  
"She's Tamao-chan."~Ren. Tamao gaspped staring at Ren. "Ren-kun,"~Tamao. Ren looked up at her. "This is really great."~Ren. "T-Thank you."~Tamao blushed. 'Ren-kun called me Tamao-chan. Does that mean he likes me?'~Tamao wondered. "Are you going to eat?"~Ren asked snapping her out of her daze. "Y-Yes."~Tamao took her seat across from Ren.   
  
  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"~Ren had his eyes closed taking a sip from his straw drinking his milk. Ren opened his eyes, seeing Tamao sipping milk from her own straw. "Ahh!"~Ren fell backwards. They were sharing a glass of milk with two straws. "Sakura-chan."~Boson cried as he placed himself together eatting his food.   
  
"Ren-kun, i-is s-something wrong?"~Tamao worried looking at him laying on the floor. Ren sat back up. "Why are we sharing a glass of milk?"~Ren. "Because we only have two glasses."~Tamao looked down. Ren was dumbfounded.   
  
"I-I see. You'd rather share with Anna-sama."~Tamao frowned standing up. "W-wait."~Ren forced his voice out as he reached out to her. Tamao looked at him as he hand his hand on her wrist. "That's not it. It just surprised me that we were sharing milk. I never had a drink with two straws before."~Ren avoided to look at her.  
  
"I-I... umm... really want to share this milk with you."~Ren blushed letting go of her wrist. "R-Ren-kun."~Tamao softened her eyes. She bend down as they shared the milk together both of them blushing red. 'Sakura-chan.'~Boson cried watching his young master and this pink haired girl sharing a drink of milk.  
  
As supper ended, Ren was at the front door putting on his blue jacket and blue scarf on. He sat down at the front steps putting on his shoes. "R-Ren-kun, wait."~Tamao ran up to him, standing infront of him. "What?"~Ren looked up at her. She placed a fortune cookie in his mouth. "You almost forgot the fortune cookie."~Tamao placed her hand on his blue scarf and bit the other half. Ren paused staring at her. Tamao closed her eyes.   
  
Ren's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan. Young master."~cried Boson. Ren felt his emotions exploding with excitement as he always wanted and desired the same relationship. He saw between his older sister, Jun and her main spirit, Poland Lee. Also his eternal rival, Yoh and Anna. Finally he knew this feeling he longed for with this pink haired girl he found very attractive. Ever since he first saw her. She was blushing when she congradulated Yoh for winning the primaries, even though both Yoh and him had a draw.   
  
Ren was about to embrace her in a hug, but that's when Tamao pulled away from him breaking their kiss. "H-here's y-your f-fortune."~Tamao placed the paper into his hand. "T-Thank you for staying with me for a while. I-I feel much better."~Tamao stood up. "Good night, Ren-kun. Boson-sama."~Tamao bowed as she walked into the hallway.   
  
Ren looked down at the paper. "Tonight you'll find something you have always longed for. Don't let it slip away. You'll regret it."~Ren read as he closed his eyes placing his other shoe on and out the door.   
  
"Tamao-chan."~Ren whispered walking home. He was staring at the stars. A shotting star shot across the sky. "I understand that feeling that I always longed for."~Ren grinned. "Oh, young master. You fell in love with her. She placed a spell on you just like my Sakura-chan did a long time ago."~Boson sighed as he followed Ren home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tari-chan: What did you think about this Ren/Tamao fic? I really love it. Plz r&r 4 me. 


End file.
